Pokemon Black and White: The Story Continues
by pokemonoshawottn13
Summary: The ongoing story of Black and White.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke: Hey, everyone! This is Pokemon Black and White (sort of a mix up) enjoy.

Chapter 1.

"White, you want to go on the ferris wheel?" Iris asked. "Sure," replied White.

White had taken a day off from training to hang out with Iris, who took a day off from being a gym leader.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"What was the hell was that!" Iris shouted.

" My Xtrascevier, calm down," White replied.

She picked up the Xtrascevier.

"Hello,"White said.

"Uh,sweetie can you come home?" said her mom.

"I guess but why?" White asked.

"That damn Team Plasma is in Numeva Town," her mom said nervously.

"l'll be right there," White said sending out Zekrom.

She had obtained Zekrom a little while back when she went to Nacrene City after N got Reshiram at Dragonsprial Tower and been with her ever since.

"Bye, Iris!" White shouted.

"You know my number if you need me! Now bye!" Iris shouted.

Zekrom flew to Numeva Town.

"Give me your pokemon now!" shouted a Team Plasma Grunt yelling at Bianca.

"Never!" shouted Bianca who for once was taking things seriously.

"Bianca, it's no use they will take our pokemon by force but we have to keep trying," said Professer Juniper as trying to protect her pokemon and lab stuff at the same time.

"If only White was here she could help us," said Black.

"Because you like her," Bianca giggled.

"Oh, Bianca," Cheren yelled angrily at her.

"Everyone shut up Lord N will be her sooner than later," said a Team Plasma grunt, annoyed with the conversation.

"And so will White" said her mom.

"Is everyone okay?" White said out of nowhere.

"Yes, we're all fine White" said Cedric Juniper.

"You," all the Team Plasma Grunts said at the same time.

"Time for our battle, White," said a familiar voice.

Brooke: Short for a chapter but the other ones will be longer stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke: I'm back with another chapter of Pokemon Black and White and this one will be longer than the last one. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"N, It's been awhile,hasn't it?" White asked.

"Yes it has since Dragonsprial is Zekrom doing Hero of Ideals?" N said.

"You know what, this is not the time for chitchat! It's battling time, but wait! How did you know I had Zekrom?" White asked.

"The Shadow Triad," N said.

"Can you two stop talking and get to battling already! I'm tired of listening to you two keep talking back and forth especially N!" Bianca yelled.

"She has a point," Cheren said.

"Hey, don't talk like that about our Lord N!" said an angry Team Plasma grunt.

"Fine, just get to the damn battle to see if pokemon will live with people or if Unova will be hell," Black said.

"Hey, it won't be hell if our Lord N wins, you idiot," said another grunt.

"Hey, don't talk to Black like that, bitch," said White.

Before the grunt could say anything N spoke up.

"Let's get to the battle White..."

White nodded in agreement.

"White, if you don't win I'm no longer your friend," Bianca said while hitting a Team Plasma grunt who was trying to get her bag.

"Well that's harsh Bianca," said Professer Juniper who was battling a Team Plasma grunt for her and her father.

"Just joking," Bianca said at the wrong time as usual.

"Whatever, shouldn't White and N get to the pokemon battle?" Black said.

"Yeah, let's start," White said looking at her friends and mom then at N.

"Let's start," N said doing the same thing White did only at his grunts.

It ended up a tie between Reshiram and Zekrom both fainting.

Then it was both of their last against each other, White's Cobalion and N's Zoroark both getting exthusated.

"Who do you think will win?" Cheren asked Black,Bianca,and White's mom.

"White"

"White"

"N"

"Seriously, Bianca, you think N will win?" Professer Juniper said still in her battle against a Team Plasma grunt.

She was using her Minncino against a Watchog winning so far.

"Yeah why?" Bianca asked who was also about to enter a triple battle with Black and Cheren.

"Bianca, White will probably win," said Cedric.

Soon Iris and another person came running to Numvea Town.

"I got bored of waiting so I came here, Elesa decided to come to," Iris said looking at the older woman.

"Yes and I see that Team Plasma decided to come to Numva Town along with their damn king," Elesa said looking rather unhappy about.

"Gym Leader Elesa soon you will no longer be a gym leader instead you will have to find another job," N said not looking away from the battle.

As he said that, both he and White ordered an attack and couldn't see the battle as trying to avoid the smoke.

"That's bad," Professer Juniper said as Iris was agreeing.

"I hope Cobalion didn't faint and if it did let Zoroark faint to," said White's mom.

The smoke started to clear away everyone stopped from their battle to look at the major battle.

Brooke: While that ends this chapter I wonder who won or a tie stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke: Hey I got chapter 3 out.

White: Did I win the battle damnit?

Brooke: Maybe. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Oh no!" Bianca yelled.

"What is itm Biancam did Cobalion faint?" asked Cedric.

"No, I can't see White."

Everyone decided to keep cool until after the battle. It still was difficult to see even with the smoke clearing up.

"I can see White!" Black yell excitedly.

Black had always liked White since they first met, just like how Bianca likes Cheren.

Silence came from both N and White looking at the battle scence.

"..."

"..."

"A draw," said White's mother feeling both happy and sad.

That's how everyone felt right then except N and White who didn't have emotions right then while comforting the two fainted pokemon. Unconcerned about the draw at that moment.

"I suppose you two have to split the reward," a grunt said after sevaral long minutes.

"You go first, White," N said.

"Pokemon and people live together, idiot," White said.

"Date me," N said.

White looked at him in shock.

While Black and Cheren facepalmed.

Bianca silently giggling.

Her mom about to cry.

Profosser Juniper and her father looked as if they wanted to scream 'You idiot haven't you notice that she already likes Black, if you haven't then you're being a bastard!'

Team Plasma grunts were in shock of what their king said.

Several long minutes past then N said,"Well, what will it be?"

White sighed,"Fine as long as I can still live in Numvea Town"

"Ok, but you have to come to my castle everyday ok?"

"Fine"

N then left with a smirk on his face.

One Team Plasma grunt stayed one the one who was battling Professor Juniper earlier.

"Lady White, keep your doors and windows locked at night," the grunt said looking desperately at White.

White had so many questions in her mind right then lucky for her some of the questions were answered by her friends asking.

"Why did you call her lady?" Iris asked.

"Because she is dating Lord N," the grunt answered.

"Why does she have to lock her doors and windows?" Elesa asked.

"Knowing the smirk on Lord N's face he would probably try to kidnap her"

"And why does he want to date her when she likes someone else?" asked Cheren.

"He likes her"

"He doesn't care that she doesn't want to date him?" asked mom.

"Nope"

"We probably have one more question," said Black.

"What kinda smirk was that on his face?" Cheren asked.

"Evil smirk meaning he'll attempt to do something evil"

"I have a question," Bianca said.

"Ask away," said the grunt.

"Why is N so hot?"

Everyone faced palmed ignoring her question.

"Bye,'' said the grunt.

White had to admit he was pretty hot.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Black.

"Simple, cheat on that bitch with you," she said smiling as he smiled back.

Brooke: I wonder what will happen if N finds out she is cheating stay tuned.(The next chapter will have alot to do wwith pokemon):)


	4. Chapter 4

**Brooke: Hey everybody, new chapter out.**

**White: Why do I have to be the one to date N?**

**Brooke: Cause I said so! Don't worry he's not in this chapter. Enjoy !**

**Chapter 4**

(Pokemon Talk)

"We have to help her," Samurott said.

Samurott was White's most loyal pokemon she chose him as a Oshawott.

"Yes but how, Samurott?" Virizion said.

"I don't know," said Zekrom.

All of her pokemon hated N and that made him very sad; no other pokemon hated him not even Bianca's, Cheren's, or Black's.

"I'm out of ideas," Vicitini said.

"I have no idea," Cobalion said.

Virizion walked over to Terrakion.

"What about you, Terrakion?"

"..."

Terrakion was usually loud but he was being quiet.

"No use"

She was expecting her friends to attack but they didn't.

Cobalion saw the curiousity in her eyes.

"We agreed, no more attacking each other," Cobalion said.

"Thank gosh you men and girl have finally learned your way," Virizion said seriously and jokely.

Virizion and Vicitini were the only two girls but Vicitini acted like the boys.

"Maybe we should start calling you Lady Virizion if you keep yelling at us," Vicitini said.

"I would like that,"' Virizion said.

"I miss Keldo," Terrakion said.

"Uh, why did you bring that up now?" Cobalion said.

"He would be able to help us"

"True," Virizion said.

They watched the sky soon to be dark.

White then returned everyone but Vicitini who stayed out of its poke ball at night.

(Keldo's Hidden Place)

"N was right about one thing, pokemon sure are abused," Keldo said.

Keldo had a hurt pokemon on its back, a Purrilon to be exact.

"Are we almost there?" the Purrlion asked.

"Yes, very close," Keldo said.

He then walked into a cabin like place with a Lillipup waiting for him.

"Purrlion this is my assitant Lillipup," Keldo explained.

"No time for chitchat, Keldo," Lillipup said while opening the back door.

"You're right Pidove is probably waiting," Keldo said.

"Purrlion we're going across a river then healing you up," Lillipup said.

Keldo swam across the water with Purrlion on its back and Lillipup swam by its self.

When they got on land they went inside and healed Purrlion up.

"What are those, hoove marks?" Purrlion asked.

"Those are from Cobalion,Virizion, and Terrakion,' Keldo said.

"Keldo told me that they were basically his family until he wandered off and left them," Lillipup said.

"Oh,I see," Purrlion said.

"Pidove!" both Keldo and Lillipup yelled.

"Yeah, deliver the letter to White," Keldo said.

"Where does she live?"

"She lives in Numvea Town. One time I battled her and lost and my trainer started hurting me she threatened him," Purrlion said.

"Aww... that was nice," Lillipup said.

"Let her read the note, Pidove," Keldo said.

"Ok"

'Dear White,

We know you like Black more; so tell N that you like Black more or battle him... just do something about.

Sincerely,

Keldo,Lillipup,and Pidove.'

"That's nice," Purrlion said.

"Bye Pidove!" everyone shouted.

(End of Keldo's hiding place.)

Pidove flew to Numvea; luckily for him, White just got back from being with N.

"Pi Pidove"

"Huh?" White said.

Pidove dropped the letter and White read it.

"This might be very helpful," White said with a tear strolling down her cheeck.

Bianca saw her friend crying and came to come comfort her. She saw the letter.

She tried to read but epically failed.

"Need help?" Cheren asked.

"Yes," Bianca said while blushing.

He read the note to her.

"Keldo, who's Keldo?" Bianca asked.

Cobalion,Virizion,and Terrakion jumped out of their poke balls then a tear filled their eyes while they went to comfort their trainer.

"Keldo is related to The Swords of Justice," said White as expecting N to show up at any given moment.

"Hey, what's going on!" Black shouted.

**Brooke:That ends this chapter. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke:Hey everyone new chapter out!

White:Is N in this one?

Brooke:Yep! Enjoy!

"I just got a note," White said.

"Oh well, anyway you want to go out to di-," Black started before interrupted.

"Be quiet, N is on Route 1," White said then turning around.

She saw two Plasma grunts and N.

"See, told you," White said.

"But how did you know?" Cheren asked.

"Team Plasma"

N walked over to where everyone was. Everyone's mood was different.

Bianca happy,Cheren looked as if he wanted to walk away, Black looked unamused, and White looked like she hated him.

"Hello all of you," N said, standing extra close to White.

He was a little considerate since Black was standing next to White.

'I wish that was Bianca,' N thought.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii, N!" Bianca shouted.

"Hey N," White said softly to him.

"Hello you," Cheren said.

"I guess hi," Black said with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"N, how are you? How's the castle? Is Team Plasma doing good? How do you like being king? How is it like having Reshiram? How do you know how to understand the inner voices? Do you think it's awesome dating White?" Bianca asked.

Everyone face palmed.

"Don't mind her, she's just full of questions," Cheren said.

"Yeah," N said.

He then started to hug White and since there where team Plasma grunts around, she returned the hug.

That made N smile and for some reason she smiled.

She couldn't possibly be falling in love with N, could she!?

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," Bianca laughed having a hard time standing up.

Samurott jumped out of its poke ball due to the laughter.

Then he saw N and started growling, that made Bianca laugh harder.

"Hahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah ahaahaa Samorott hates N hahahahahahahhahahhahahaha," Bianca laughed so hard she fell to the ground.

Everyone faced palm again.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll be friends sometime," N said to to Samorott.

"No, we won't"

"Yes we will"

"What did he say?" White said.

"Nothing important,"

Bianca started laughing so hard she couldn't handle it.

"I think she needs to see a doctor," White said looking at the poor Bianca.

"Yeah," everyone said.

One grunt picked her up while the other grunt tried to keep her from laughing.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" the grunt carring Bianca asked.

White,Cheren,and Black noticed that it was the same grunt that battled Professor Juniper.

"You again?" they all said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to say hi," he was cut off by N.

"Where is the hospital?" N asked.

"Accumla," White answered.

They ran to the hospital with Bianca still laughing.

"Geez, either she's heavy or its just her laughing," the grunt said.

"Nurse!" White yelled.

"Doctor!" Black and Cheren yelled.

"Someone!" the grunts and N yelled.

"Hahahahahhahhahhahahahahhahhahhahahahahahhahhahah ahahhahahahhahahaahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahha hahaahha," was all Bianca yelled.

A doctor and nurse appeared.

"What's wrong?" they asked over Bianca's laugh.

"My friend can't control her laughter" White said.

"Oh dear, we've never had this before," the nurse said.

"Get her in a room quick," the doctor said.

They went to a room and they had to put her to sleep.

"Uh, why the hell do you have to put her to sleep?" White asked.

"To make her stop laughing," he said putting the shot in.

"Haha,"

"Well I hope she feels better soon," N said as leaving.

"I'm going training far away from N's castle," White said.

Black followed while Cheren stayed behind.

"And then there were two," Cheren said

Brooke: Well that ends this chapter! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke:I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy!

(30 minutes later)

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

"You laughed too hard and the doctor put you to sleep," Cheren stated.

"Then why am I not in hospital clothes?!"

"I don't know"

Cheren had decided to stay so he could make Bianca happy when she woke.

"Where's N?" she asked.

"At his castle," Cheren said.

Bianca got up and ran outside.

"Bianca, where are you going?" Cheren asked.

He watch as she was about to go through the gate check.

"To see N!" she shouted.

The doctor then came out, not very happy with them just leaving the hospital without paying.

"You do realize you're paying, right?" the doctor said.

(N's Castle)

Bianca ran to the pokemon league. She told the gate guy she was going to see someone and went to N's castle.

"And why are you here?" one of the grunts guarding the castle asked.

"To see N, silly," she said with a smile.

With that, the grunts let her pass.

"Anthea and Concorida!" she yelled as she was running to N's foster sisters.

She then hugged both of them.

Anthea and Concordia gave each other a quick glance before pushing her off them.

"Why did you do that?" Anthea said as she fixed her pink hair that had been disarrayed by Bianca's hug.

"Because we'll be related someday," Bianca looking at the older woman.

"Bianca, that's White," Concordia said.

"No, me," she said looking at the blonde then walking away.

Anthea and Concordia looked at her as if she was crazy, because she was.

She had finally made to the throne room after walking many flights of stairs.

"N!" she shouted as she saw him on his throne.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" he asked looking rather confused.

"Because we're dating,"

"No"

"Huh"

"That's White"

"No"

The two looked at each other for a minute until N said something.

"Guards!" he shouted at the door.

Then Anthea walked in with Concorida behind her followed by theTeam Plasma guards.

Anthea and Concorida did the traditional bow for their king as the guards held on to Bianca.

"Hey, you're that same grunt," she said looking at the grunt who battled Professor Juinper.

"Oh hi," said the grunt looking at Bianca.

"Lord N, has Bianca told why she's acting this way?" Concordia asked looking at N.

"Yes, she thinks that we're dating," as N said that everyone (except Bianca) including N face palmed.

"Anthea and Concordia please take her back to Numvea Town. Take that grunt with you" N said.

"Yes, my Lord N," everyone said as doing as instructed.

"Follow us," Concordia said to the grunt.

"Yes, Miss Concorida," said the same grunt.

(Numvea Town)

"That was a hard and good day of training, don't ya think Samurott?" White asked.

"Samurott Rott," Samurott replied agreeing.

There was an unfamiliar knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" her mom yelled.

She opened the door seeing Anthea,Concordia,the grunt, and Bianca.

"Uh,hello," her mother said.

Cheren and Black saw they were at the door and went over to see what was going on.

"Um,hello ma'am, does she will not really belong to you but is she one of Lady White's friend?" Anthea asked a little nervously.

Out of Anthea and Concordia, Anthea was the quietier one.

"Uh,yeah, hold on a minute. White get down here right now!" her mom yelled.

White came down a little happily since she was bored and was glad for something to do.

"What?" she said.

"Can you get Bianca?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"Bianca, what happened?" White asked.

"Well, I went to N's castle cause I thought we were dating. The end," she said.

Everyone face palmed.

Just then Professor Juniper came out.

"What happened?" she asked.

Black told the story after that Professor Juniper face palmed.

Then at the minute everyone's attention (except Anthea and Concordia's) was drawn to the Team Plasma grunt.

"You again?!" they said.

"Uh, well yeah, my name is Nate," he said.

"Uh, who are the ladies?" White asked.

"Oh,please forgive us, Lady White ,we are N's foster sisters Anthea and I'm Concordia," Concorida said.

"Nice to meet you," White said.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Hello," White said as answering her Xtrastvier.

"White, when you have a minute come to Iccuirs City. Bye," Iris said then hanging up.

"Well then, Lady White, good bye," Concorida said walking away.

"Bye," Anthea and Nate said will leaving.

White ran inside to get something.

"I think I'll stay the night at Iris's house now bye!" White shouted as throwing out Zekrom then flying.

"Bye!" everyone shouted.

When she got to Iccuris she easily found Iris by Dragonsprial Tower.

"How's White? How did he get Reshiram?" Iris asked with a tear forming in her eye.

White then went to comfort the younger girl who had a good friendsip with her.

"I don't know, I guess his truth was very strong," was all White could say.

"But your ideals were also very strong," Iris said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Let's forget about it tonight. Do you want to have a sleepover at your house?" White asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Drayden will let you stay over," the younger girl said starting to smile.

"Finally stopped calling him grandpa?'' White asked smiling.

"Well, you know he's not my real grandpa; but I still like calling him that," she said.

"Whatever! Race ya there," White said laughing.

"You're on," she said.

They raced to her house and Drayden said they could have a sleepover and they had fun all night.

The next day.

White left and headed to N's castle; knowing she had to tell him the truth.

Brooke: That ends this chapter stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke: Hey, everyone enjoy chapter 7!

White was walking to N's castle, as she did everyday as she was told to do, but today was different.

'I hope this goes well,' she thought.

As she walked in she got her tradtiol bows.

She walked in the throne room.

"N"

"White!"

"N, I need to talk to you about something"

"About?"

"I love Black, alright, I love him!" White said with a small tear not noticed by N.

"..."

"N?"

"THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM DAMNIT HOW, HUH? HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!?" N yelled at the top of his lungs.

That scared White; he had never yelled at her before.

"He's really nice and stuff like that," White said.

"Get over here on the throne with me now," he said angrily.

White didn't want to get yelled at again so she did as she was told.

15 minutes later.

N had completely calmed down, he wasn't even mad any more. That scared White a little.

"White you can leave now if you want," N said.

"Ok," she said as getting up.

"Bye"

"Bye"

She was going to Nimbasa City to hang out with Iris again and this time also with Elesa.

N hated when she left but he knew she was going to Nimbasa and he had to go to Numvea.

"Anthena and Concordia you two are in charge of the castle while I'm gone," he said to the 2 goddesss.

"Yes, my lord," they said.

N threw out Reshiram and flew to Numvea by Black's house.

"What do you want, asshole?" Black said when he opened the door.

"Well, you're nice," N said.

Bianca suddenly appeared.

"It's true! He is nice," Bianca said.

N and Black face palmed.

"It was sarcasm, Bianca," Black said.

"Oh bye,"

"You're under arrest,"

"For what?"

"Being in love with my queen,"

"Stupid"

"Team Plasma is with me you know," he said.

He snapped his fingers and a bunch of grunts appeared.

"What the hell, N?" Black said.

"Team Plasma, arrest this boy!"

Team Plasm attack Black and handcuff him.

"N, you can't arrest me over something like that, it's just love," Black said.

"Take him to the dungeon in the castle," N ordered.

Meanwhile...

"This is fun," Iris said.

"Sure is," Elesa said.

"This is awesome but I think I need to go back to Numvea. Bye!" White said throwing out Zekrom.

"Bye"

"Bye"

She flew to Numeva Town and it became night quickly.

"I wonder where Black is" White asked Vicitini.

"Viv Victini"

Well that ends this chapter hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke: Back with another chapter. Enjoy!

Nate was walking to Numvea Town again, this time with bad news.

'I hope she can handle it,' he thought to himself as he walked through the piles of brightly colored leaves.

It had just turned fall and it was becoming a little chilly.

'I also hope Lord N will let me borrow a jacket,' he thought then doing a small laugh at that thought.

White and Bianca were hanging out at her house while Cheren went to do training.

"Vicitini Vic Vi," Vicitini sang.

"Uh, Lady White," Nate said nervously.

"What is it, Nate?" White asked seeming concerned that her new friend was worried.

"Well, you see..." Nate began trying to find out how to say it.

"What? Did someone hurt you? I can go beat them up for you ," White said.

Black,Cheren,White,and Bianca all had a special talent. White's was hurting people. Bianca's was running extremely fast. Cheren's was having knowledge about things like 's was finding secret pass ways quickly.

"No. Black is...well, he is ...in jail," he said.

He was expecting her to start asking qustions like why,who locked him up, where's he at.

But all she did was start forming a tear in her eye.

"Oh no!" Bianca yelled then looking at Nate," I hate you," was all she said.

"Its not his fault," White said.

"Anthea and Concordia were about to go tell you but they seemed very upset about it, so I volunteered," Nate explained.

"Okay, I'll live," White said trying hard not to cry.

"I'll head back to the castle," Nate said.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Hello," White answered.

"White! Want to come to my house in Opelucid City even though you already knew I lived in Opelucid," Iris began super fast.

"Iris, slow down!'' White yelled.

"Fine, but there was more," Iris said upset.

"Make long story short," White said impatiently.

"Okay, you can come to Opelucid to spend the night we're going to hangout at Nimbasa City for a little bit. The end," was all Iris said.

"Sure," she said hanging up.

She went inside and got her stuff.

"Mom, I'm going to go spend the night at Iris's!" White shouted.

Her mom only laughed.

"What?" White asked.

"Oh, its only that N's castle," her mom began seeing her daughter leave the house and slamming the door.

"See ya tomorow, Bianca. You too, Nate," White said.

"Bye!" they said.

"Tell Anthea and Concordia I said hi," White said to Nate.

"I will," he replied.

I bet she'll go to N's castle again today since she's going to Opeluicd,she'll fly to N's castle," Bianca said.

Nate face palmed.

(Nimbasa City)

"Ferris wheel?" Iris asked.

"Yep," White replied making sure she had Zekrom's masterball in case of an emregercey.

Iris was very lucking White didn't like kids under the age of 12. White was 15 and Iris was 10 and Iris was one of her bestest friends.

"Just promise me you won't get scared when we get to the top," White teased.

"No promises," Iris teased back.

Both girls started laughing while they were getting their tickets.

"This is amazing," Iris said.

"You say that every time," White replied at the younger girl's comenet.

They had been on the ferris wheel numerous times and Iris had said the same thing every time.

"Want to go to the Pokemon Musical after this?" Iris joked while starting to laugh.

White was unamused by this and gave her a look.

"No," she said a little too seriously and harshly for the 10 year old.

"Okay," she said nervously.

"It was just a joke," she said.

After that they went a lot of different places and before they left Iris stopped them in front of the musical.

"Why do you hate it so bad?" Iris asked.

"Its dumb,stupid,girly,and some pokemon don't like participating," White responed while throwing out Zekrom.

"You sound like N," Iris said.

"You're looking I'm your friend or I would push you off Zekrom," White said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Iris said.

Brooke: That ends this chapter stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke: Out with the new chapter. Enjoy!

Anthea and Concordia walked in the throne room. Concordia had a small smirk on her face.

They did their traditional bow for their king.

"My lord," Concordia started.

"Yes," N said.

"We have news for you about White," Concordia said.

"Resume,'' he said.

Meanwhile...

"Samurott use ice beam!" White command.

She and Iris were having a sleepover and they were having a pokemon battle in their pajamas.

"Dodge it quick and use dragon tail!" Iris shouted at her Haxorus.

"Encounter it with hydro pump," White shouted.

The lamp in the Drayden's room was broken so both trainers and pokemon had to dodge the electricity.

"Would you two stop having a pokemon battle in the house and watch a movie?!" Drayden yelled as he suddendly appeared upstairs.

"Oh,um,sorry grandpa," Iris apologized.

"What movie is it?" White asked curious.

"You two can decide on one of Iris's movie. Oh, and Iris, you do realize you paying for that?" Drayden asked.

"Yeah, let's go, White," Iris said leading them to her room.

"Oh,how about this one?" White said looking at a movie.

"That's a great movie even in black and white; it's about the two heros," Iris explained.

"Great let's watch," White said.

(After movie)

"That was awesome," White said looking at the time.

"We should do this more often," Iris said exicitedly.

(The next day)

"I'm going to N's castle now so that I don't have to do it later," White annouced to Iris.

"Love Pidoves," Iris said.

"I hate him now," White said while packing her stuff.

"Yeah, whatever," Iris said.

"See ya later bye," White said while going out the door.

"Bye," Iris said back.

(N's castle)

"Hi N," White said.

"Hi White," N said back slightly blushing.

She just walked to the throne without N yelling at her.

"Wow, that's a first," he mumbled to himself.

If she hated him she was hiding it ridiculously hard.

"N, I'm sorry..." White said.

"About what?" N asked curiously.

"Saying what I said yesterday," White said.

"What do you mean?" N asked.

"I thought you were upset, you never yell," White said looking at him if he was crazy.

"I yell at some of the grunts," he was responded simply.

"But not at me especially with that language," she said.

"True," he said.

Then they slowly were about to kiss then.

"Hahahahahahaahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha haahhahhahahahahahahhaha!" Anthea,Concordia,and Bianca started laughing.

"Would you 3 shut up!" White yelled.

Anthea and Concordia stopped laughing but Bianca kept laughing.

"Oh,will she be ok?" Concordia asked.

"Oh,hold on," White said slapping her friend across the face.

"owww," Bianca said holding her cheeck.

"Sorry," White said.

Anthea and Concordia then did their bows to both N and White.

"What is it?" N asked.

"Lord N, White needs to go to Nimbasa City," Anthea said.

"Uh,ok," N responed.

"Bye N," White said.

"Bye White," N said.

"Ok you three, what's up?" White asked the 2 older women and Bianca.

"You'll see," Concordia said giggling.

They led her to a dark place with only a torch of light she could make out a face but was sure who it was.

"Wake up, Mister Black," Anthea said.

Black was still asleep.

"Mister Black, wake up now!" Concordia shouted as banging on the prision bar.

"No use open up the bars and let White try to awake him," Bianca said.

"Find but if we get in trouble we're blaming you," Anthena said as opening the bars.

'Please Zekrom help,' she thought to her self.

"Hey it's a little bit more chilly in here," White said walking over to Black.

"That's because it has the window," Anthea explained.

"Black, wake up! Hmmm... he looks more skinny like he hasn't eaten in 2 many days has he been locked in here?" White asked.

"3 days," Concordia said.

White then took out an oran berry from her bag looking at Black.

"I have no choice. N never fed him or gave him water so I have to shove it down his throat," White said.

"No, it's not N; it's The Shadow Triad! They are in charge of the prison and N never comes down here, he leaves that to The Shadow Triad it's very sad," Anthea said with depression in her eyes.

White then moved closer to Black, but not too close, she opened his mouth and shoved the oran berry down his throat. It was her first time that she had ever shoved a berry down somebody's throat.

Black then woke up.

"What did you get in trouble for?" he asked wondering how White ended up being in locked up in the jail.

"Oh, I'm not in here for jail. I just shoved an oran berry down your throat," she said leaving the cell.

"Oh,thanks," he said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

White then left with Bianca following knowing she was coming home to.

(Numvea Town)

Nate suddenly came running.

"Nate, what the hell?" White said while eating an oran berry.

"Lord N wants to know if he can come to Numvea Town since he only came once," Nate said trying to stand professionaly but epicly failing.

That made White and Bianca stopped and slapped her friend before going to the hospital.

"Yeah, sure," White responded.

"Aww, love Pidoves," Bianca said.

White and Nate face palmed.

"He'll come tomorrow at the time you would usually come to the castle," Nate explained.

"Ok,bye," she said.

"Bye"

Then Cheren came up to Bianca.

"You owe me 4,999 dollars Bianca," Cheren said to Bianca angrily.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"From the incident at the hospital," Cheren said.

"Oh,well,here's 5,000 dollars," Bianca said nervously.

"Thanks," Cheren ungratefully.

"Oh,well I'm going to go training,I'll be back in a little bit," White said.

"Ok,bye," Bianca and Cheren said.

"Bye," she said to her two friends.

She then headed to Route 14.

She called out Zekrom and flew there.

Brooke:That ends this chapter stay tuned like always!


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke: I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy!

"This is boring, these trainers aren't even putting up a fight," White said with boredom in her eyes.

"Viv Vicitini Vic," Vicitini agreed.

Suddenly without knowing, she suddenly slipped and fell down the small mountain hurting herself very,very badly.

"Ow... Vicitini, help!" she said starting to cry from the injury.

"Vicitini!" Vicitini shouted as using pyshic on the poke balls.

Zekrom,Cobalion,Terrakion,Virizion,and Samurott jumped out of their poke balls they saw their trainer hurt and went to comfort her except Zekrom who was too big.

"Vicitini Viv Vic!" Vicitini shouted as the Swords of Justice left and her,Zekrom,and Samurott stayed behind to protect White.

They needed one more person to help them,and that was N.

(N's Castle)

The Swords of Justice came, not even caring about the guards or the pokemon being thrown out at them ready to battle, they just needed to get to N.

"Yes, my Lord N, that's what happened," said a member of the Shadow Triad.

"Hmm, then what should we do then?" N asked curiously.

"Make sure she doesn't go in the dungeon again," he said looking at him as if he was a child.

The Swords of Justice just watched the scene until it was finished.

"Cob Cobalion!" Cobalion shouted.

"Its not?!" N asked in shock that one of the members lied to him.

"Virizion VirVir!" Virizion shouted.

" get Anthea and Concordia!" N shouted at the guards.

"Yes, my Lord N!" they shouted as heading to the goddeness room.

They came back all of them doing the bow for their king and the guards left with that.

"What do you ask of us, my lord?" Anthea asked.

"What happened in the dungeon between Black and White?" N asked.

"My lord, the Shadow Triad is starving and denying water to Black so she shoved an oran berry down his throat. She had no other choice, N, what did you think happened?" Concordia said with a small laugh.

"Uh,nothing," Then he looked at The Shadow Triad member.

"SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY! I TOLD YOU TO FEED HIM, I TOLD YOU! DO I HAVE TO GET A REGULAR TEAM PLASMA MEMBER TO FEED HIM AND GIVE HIM WATER! DO I? EVEN GHETIS WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!Bitch," N yelled.

"No, my Lord I'll go give him food and water now," the Shadow Triad member said and then disapeared into thin air.

"Now, you three, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Terrakion Terr!" Terrakion shouted.

N had a small break down, but then went to go help them for White's sake.

(Somewhere)

With that, N got up and started looking for Keldo along with the Swords of Justice.

"Hey N, whatha doin?" Bianca asked as suddenly coming up to N.

"Looking for Keldo," N replied not even looking at Bianca.

"I know where Keldo is," Bianca said.

"Where?!" N asked exicitdly.

Bianca went in her bag and pulled out a stuffed animal of Keldo.

N face palmed.

"Leave," he said.

"Fine," she said.

As soon as she left, the real Keldo appeared along with Lillipup,Pidove,and Purrlion.

"Keldo Kel?" Keldo asked N.

"It's White, she's hurt. Help, please!" N said pleading to his pokemon friend.

"Pup," Lillipup responed and N got on Keldo's back.

(Route 14)

White had a hurt knee,a bruised eye,a scraped arm,and a bleeding nose from falling and she was crying of pain.

"What's taking so long?" White asked her pokemon.

"Vic Vicitini," Vicitini responed.

Then The Swords of Justice,N,Keldo,Lillipup,Pidove,and Purrlion suddenly appeared.

"White, are you ok?" N asked jumping off Keldo.

"Not really," she replied.

"Can you stand up?" he asked.

" you help me?" White asked.

"Of course," N replied leading her to Keldo.

"Thanks," she said.

"Shouldn't you return your pokemon?" N asked looking at her pokemon.

"Yeah, everyone return," she said.

All of her pokemon suddenly returned to their poke balls.

N then got on Keldo with White.

Keldo then led them a way.

(Keldo's Hiding Place)

"Thank you," White said to N,Keldo,Lillipup,Pidove,and Purrlion.

"Kel."

"Lilli."

"Dove."

"Purr"

"You're welcome."

"Now what?"

"Lets go home," N said.

"Yeah good idea," she said.

"I'll take you home," N said.

"Fine with me," White replied.

N threw out Resiram and then flew to Numvea Town.

"My second time being here," N said as dropping her off.

"Fourth," she corrected.

"List all of them, then," he said.

"Our battle,your visit,arresting Black,and now," she said.

"You win," N replied.

"Bye, see you tomorrow, fifth time visitor, "she said.

"Bye, I'm coming here," he said.

"I know, that's why I called you fifth time visitor," she said.

Then N left.

"You're home late," her mom said as she walked in.

"Don't push it, mom.I had a bad I'm going to bed," she said as throwing out Victini.

"Night," her mom said.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Hello," White answered.

"Can I come to your house tomorrow?" Iris asked.

"For a sleepover?"

"Yeah, grandpa is going out of town and I'm only 10," Iris replied.

"Yeah. How about 6 pm?" White asked.

"Perfect. Bye," Iris said.

"Night, Vicitini," White said as falling asleep.

"Vicitini," Vicitini said as falling asleep next to her.

Brooke: That ends this chapter stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke: Back with another chapter. Enjoy!

"Mom, don't embarass me and if you have to, lock yourself in a closet," White said eating pancakes with Vicitini.

"Fine," her mother said.

"Vicitini," Vicitini said.

"I thought N was a bast-," her mom was cut off.

"No, mom! No, he is not that; don't call him that!" White yelled defending N.

"Ok,ok,ok, you don't have to yell," her mom said.

"Yeah, I do," White said giving Vicitini an oran berry.

"Ah!" Bianca yelled coming in their house.

"What is it?!" White and her mom asked.

"I ran out of oran berries!" Bianca yelled.

White and her mom face palmed.

"Leave," White said to her immature friend.

"Fine," she said while grabbing a hand full of oran berries.

"Do you want me to do your hair, dear?" her mom asked.

"No, mom! No! I go to N's castle every day so no! I also hate it!" she shouted again defending herself.

"Ok,ok,ok, I won't," her mom said not surprised at her daughter's reaction.

"Mom, Iris is coming over for a sleepover if you like it or not,"

White said knowing her mom would like it.

"I do like it, dear," her mom said happy that her daughter is actually friends with a ten year old.

"Good," White said watching a sleepy Vicitini start to fall asleep.

"Uh,what time did you two go to bed?" her mom asked a little suspiciously.

(Flash back)

"Night, Vicitini," White said.

"Vicitini," Vicitini said back lying next to her.

"Mom was right, it is late," White said looking at her clock that read 1:00 am.

(End of flash back)

"1:00 a.m.," White said.

"Seriously!" her mom yelled.

"Yeah, when I woke up I ate a chesto berry," she explained giving Vicitini a chesto berry.

"Vic Vic Vicitini!" Vicitini shouted happily filled with energy.

"What time is 'Lord N' coming," her mom said sarcastically.

"11:30 a.m," she said.

"What! That's a only twenty minutes away!" her mom yelled.

"I know, mom," she said.

"I hate him so much," her mom said.

"Mom, why are you taking your anger out on your pancakes?" White said stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

Vicitini took one of White's smaller pancakes using pyshic so she could also eat some.

"What else am I suppose to take it out on?" her mom said while throwing her pancake across the room.

"Don't worry, N is always late," White said with a small laugh.

"Vic Viv Vicitini!" Vicitini agreed.

"What do you mean?" her mom said eating an oran berry.

"He can act like a kid some times so he ends up late," White said.

"Oh,so now my daughter is dating an immature eighteen year. Great just great," her mom said sarcastically.

(20 minutes later)

"I'm going outside to wait on N, mom," White said getting her master ball out.

"Fine, but when he forces you to marry him don't come crying to me," she said not liking N.

"Well, you're nice," White said sarcastically as she was leaving.

Her mom knew she would be happy if N even did that.

As soon as she stepped outside she saw Nate,Professor Juinper,Cheren,and Bianca talking. They didn't know she was there and she knew she wasn't suppose to hear what they were saying. She heard them say N, Black,and her names so she moved closer without being noticed. She hoped N wouldn't come and see her at that moment.

"Lord N and Black both like Lady White a lot," Nate said.

"Tell me about," Bianca said.

Then White saw N on Route 1 and she motioned for him to come over quietly.

"What are we-" N started.

"Shh," White said.

"What are we doing?" N whisped.

"Eavesdropping," White said simply.

"What does eavesdropping mean?" N asked.

"Did Ghetis raise you that badly? It means listening to other people's conversations," White told him.

He seemed to ignore the qustion but simply just eavesdropped.

"Do you two want to come out?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah!" N said excitedly pulling White over there.

"How did you know we were both there?" White asked since she was actually the one hiding.

"Easy,if N was there you would be there," Professor Juniper said.

"Thanksgiving is coming up, are you two going to spend it together?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know," White replied.

"Let's go in your house," N said.

"But," she started.

"Please,please,pretty please," N was trying connvice her.

"Fine," White said.

"Aww," everyone said.

"Shut up," White said.

And with that they went in White's house.

Brooke:That ends this chapter stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke: 1 of 3 holiday chapters. Enjoy!

The time was 5:30 a.m. White's mom and White were already up.

"Mom,why did I have to wake now?" White questioned her mom.

"Well, they're your friends and your dumb,stupid boyfriend," her mom said.

"I told you not to talk about N like that," she said.

"Vic Vicitini," Vicitini agreed.

"Fine," her mom said.

"Mom, it's Thanksgiving... be thankful," White said.

"I usually tell you that! Fine for one day," her mom said.

"Great," she said grabbing a chesto berry.

"Who all is coming again?" her mom asked.

"N,me,you,all 12 gym leaders, Bianca, Cheren, N said he would let Black out for today, Nate, Professor Juniper, her father, Anthea,and Concordia," White said.

"What! That many people?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, 23 people," White said not caring her house would be that crowed.

"I hope I have enough for that many people," her mom said not excited.

White just laughed and gave Vicitini a chesto berry.

(A couple hours later)

Cheren came to the house a little earlier than he needed to be.

"Hey, Cheren," White said.

"Hello, White," he said back.

"Come in," White said.

"Ok then," he said walking in.

"Hello, Cheren," White's mom said.

"Hello, ," he said.

"Cheren, please help me," White said.

"Why?" he asked.

"N is coming over and mom hates him," she said.

"Well, sit at your own table," he said.

"No, that would be congratulations on you and Bianca," White said.

"Thanks," he said.

Iris and Drayden came next.

"Hey," White and Cheren said.

"Hello," they said. Iris a little more happier.

"Hi, White's mom!" Iris shouted.

"Hello, Iris," White's mom replied.

Skyla and Elsea came next.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Skyla said.

"Hello," Elesa said simply.

"Skyla, you're the first person here to say that," White said.

Then all the gym leaders came.

"Who's left?" Iris asked.

"The two Junipers and N, his foster sisters, Black, and Nate," White said.

"Makes sense," Iris replied.

"Oh and Bianca," she said.

The Juniper's came came next then N, Anthea, Concordia, Nate, and Black.

"Where's Bianca?" N kept constantly asking White.

"I don't know," she kept saying.

Then Bianca came in.

"Merry Chirstmas!" she yelled.

Everyone face palmed.

"It's Thanksgiving!" everyone yelled.

"Oh," she said.

"Let's eat," White's mom said.

"Ok," everyone said.

"I can't wait til Christmas," Bianca said.

"Me either," N said.

After dinner.

"Bye," White said as everyone left.

N was the only one who stayed.

"I still have pumpkin pie," White's mom said.

White and N looked at each other.

"Let's eat!" they said.

Brooke: The next one will be Christmas. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke: 2 of 3 holiday chapters. Enjoy!

White was walking to N's castle for Christmas since he had come to her house for Thanksgiving. She was arriving on Christmas Eve, a room was prepared for her to stay the night.

"Hello, my Lady White," the two guards said as White came up.

"Hey," she replied back.

She was walking around looking for Anthea and Concordia when she thought she found their room.

"Oh what the...," she said.

A Shadow Triad member appeared.

"My Lord N has had this room since he was young and it still is," the member explained.

"Is?" she qustioned.

"Unfortunately yes," he replied.

"Who did this to him?" she questioned.

"Ghetis," he replied.

"I swear..." was all she begun.

"Good bye, Lady White," the member said then disappeared into thin air.

White started walking to the back of the room she saw a rare candy and started running toward it then she started walking.

"Did I just get pushed?"she asked herself while picking up the rare candy.

A Zorua appeared from the coner.

"Hey little guy," White said petting Zoura's head.

"Zour," Zoura said.

She then noticed a Christmas tree in the back.

"You need help decorating it, don't you?" she asked.

"Zour," Zoura nodded in exictment.

White helped him decorate his tree.

"Hey Zoura ,can you show me where Anthea and Concordia's room is?" she asked.

Zoura led her there.

"Thanks," she said.

"Zour" he responed.

White knocked on the door, Concordia got there first.

"Hey, Concordia," White said.

"Oh, hello White," Concordia said back.

"I just came to say hi now I'm going to see N," she said as leaving.

"Ok,bye," Concordia said laughing under her breath.

"Tonight will be a big night for her," Anthea said.

"Yep," Concordia replied.

When White got to the throne room she wasn't going to say anything about the toy room.

"White!" N said excitly.

"Hi, N," she said laughing at his attitude.

A couple hours later...

White found herself in front of Team Plasma's Christmas Tree with N, Anthea,Concordia, Nate, and even Black.

"I wonder when N will do it? ," Black whispered watching a nervous N and a confused White.

"Soon," Nate whispered.

"Yep," Concordia agreed.

"Let's hope," Anthea said.

Five minutes later.

"White, can you um stand in front of the tree for a minute with me?" N asked.

"Yeah sure," White said.

White didn't notice but Nate was on his knee showing N what to do.

"Um, White will you marry me?" N said holding out a ring.

White decided to joke around.

"No," she said.

"..."

"Of course I'll marry you," she said then hugging N.

N returned the hug.

"Here you go," he said giving her the ring.

White didn't like jewelry so she put it in her bag N didn't mind too much about that.

"Awww," everyone said.

"Shut up," White growled.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

Everyone went to sleep hoping to get lots of presents and sure enough they did.

Brooke: Next one is New Year's. Stay tuned!


End file.
